Promises of Forever
by Tamaran Girl
Summary: I wasn’t suppose to be dying. We were suppose to be together forever. I had promised her forever and forever had been cruelly snatched away from us. – Not all fairy tales end with happily ever after. Part Two now posted. This story is now complete.
1. Part One

**A/N: **All right, stop glaring at me and wanting to spear me alive. I'm a bit depressed now and this idea hit me while listening to a song, although the song had nothing to do with it. Anyways, I had to get away from all the happy-cheery-perky-always-light stories. So yeah. Please don't get all mad at me and give me your frustruations - read this one-shot with open eyes and pretend this is just a story you stumbled upon and not by an author who still has to update other stories.

**Summary: **"You promised me forever," I whispered brokenly as I stared at his dying face. "You promised me." – All fairy tales don't end with a happy ending. Angst.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own fairy tales.

**Claimer: **This story is mine.

May be a bit confusing...sorry.

**REVISED SOMEWHAT: **I've added some parts - like on who and why they were battling - and fixed some mistakes. **I also changed the ending so check it out and see if you prefer it to the old. **Please tell me about any grammar mistakes you find!

* * *

Promises of Forever

_Part One_

We were suppose to live happily ever after; isn't that the rule of all fairy tales? Aren't you suppose to go through all the worst stuff before getting to have your happy ending? All the books showed it, the happy couple going off to live their happy ending.

It never said anything about your prince dying.

I stared at his pale face. The battle was going on around us – a battle we were suppose to triumph in, against a land that wanted to conquer all the lands for its own evil doings. But by the sounds of it, we were losing. We were losing the fight against evil, a fight good was always suppose to triumph in.

Where was our happy ending?

"You promised me forever," I whispered brokenly as I stared at his dying face. It was full of agony and pain – but it wasn't all from the chest wound he had received, a fatal blow delivered from a deadly sword. The man who had wielded that sword laid dead, a sword in his chest, delivered by my hands to save my love. But his face was so pale; the treacherous thought that it was too late flashed through my mind before I forced it away.

"You promised me."

He reached a trembling hand to my face, his eyes already becoming unfocused and distant. "I'm…sorry…" he managed out. His words broke at my heart; it wasn't his fault he was leaving me, wasn't his fault our time was being snatched away for cruelly. Tears were in his eyes as he stared at me sorrowfully. "I'm…so…sorry…"

I grabbed his hand and stared pleadingly at him, my eyes begging him not to leave me behind in this world. "Don't die on me," I whispered, my voice unsteady and choked with emotions. "Please; don't die on me. Not now; not after everything we went through."

His eyes were sad as I held his hand and tried to hold onto his life.

This wasn't how it was suppose to end. I got away from my stepfamily; I was past the deaths of my loved ones – my parents, my nanny. It was over. I was past the troubles in my life; I had found my true love and left my horrid home.

This wasn't suppose to be happening to me. Troubles were for the life I had left behind. I wasn't suppose to have any more pain.

The blood was oozing out faster, leaving my shirt soaked with his blood. He was losing too much; it was so obvious what was happening yet I refused to believe it.

_I want my fairy tale ending!_ I screamed angrily at the fairies. _Why are you doing this to me? _

His grip was loosening; I tightened mine. He smiled sadly at me – the last time he would smile, his eyes clearing for a second, filling with the care and love he had always shown me. He brought my hand gently to his lips, bestowing a soft kiss to it, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I…love…you…" he whispered so softly I almost missed it. His eyelids began to flicker close and before I knew it, his hand relaxed completely until I was squeezing it tightly, the tears blurring my vision. Slowly, I allowed his hand to fall.

Tears slowly fell down my cheek as I stared at the face of the man I was suppose to spend happily ever ending with. I silently screamed in pain as I closed my eyes, bowing my head as the tears caressed fast down my cheeks.

_It was an ending, all right, _I thought bitterly. _It just wasn't the one from fairy tales._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Yeah, short, I know. I like it though; I really think it's a nice piece on my part and that I did all right with getting the emotions.

**Prince's POV will be up by the end of the week if everything goes as planned. Anything that happens that makes it impossible for me to update is out of my control; sorry. I'll try, though, to have it by the end of the week.**

Please review and tell me your thoughts. Really, please do.


	2. Part Two

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here's the next part, in the Prince's point of view! I hope you enjoy it; thanks so much for the feedback before, it meant so much to me that people replied to my currently favorite one-shot (with two parts).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own fairy tales.

**Claimer: **But I do own this story, the characters, and plotline.

**Summary: **I wasn't suppose to be dying. We were suppose to be together forever. I had promised her forever and forever had been cruelly snatched away from us. . – Not all fairy tales end happily ever after. Part Two now posted; this story is complete.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Promises of Forever

_Part Two_

Fairy tales always ended with a happy ending – you see it everywhere. The prince finds the girl; they go through obstacles and troubles but in the end…they always have the end. The end is always happily ever after for them.

It never said anything about the prince dying and leaving the girl he loved behind.

As I stared into her face, her eyes wide with fear and filled with tears, I loathed myself; how could I leave her behind? How could I go without her by my side? I cursed the man who put the sword through my chest a million times for doing this to me.

It was so faint but I could hear it; we were losing the battle. But none of that mattered as I stared into my love's eyes, trying to stay conscious and not give into Death.

"You promised me forever," she whispered brokenly and with those words, I felt my heart break. My face twisted with agony and pain that had nothing to do with the wound. "You promised me."

And I had. At our wedding, I had whispered to her adoringly, _lovingly_, we would have forever to be together, that we had our whole lives ahead of us. I wasn't suppose to be dying. We were suppose to be together forever.

I had promised her forever and forever had been cruelly snatched away from us.

I reached tremblingly towards her face, wishing to feel the softness once more. I could feel it; Death was knocking on my door. I fought it but to no avail; it was a fight I would lose.

"I'm…sorry…" I gasped out through the pain. My eyes were filled with tears that shed as I whispered, "I'm…so…sorry…"

She grasped my hand tightly, looking at my pleadingly. "Don't die on me," she begged me and how I wish I could obey her, grant her this one wish. "Please; don't die on me. Not now; not after everything we went through."

_After everything we went through._ It pierced me, suddenly. We had gone through so much; weren't we suppose to be allowed a break? Our happy ending was suppose to be our break.

_When will you cut us some slack? _I screamed at the fairies. _When is enough?_

I was slipping away; she knew it too because as my grip loosened, hers tightened desperately as she clung onto my life, holding onto me.

_It's too late for me, my love, _I silently told her. Nothing was going to save me now. Not even our love.

I smiled at her for the last time and I felt all the love and care I felt for her course through me and shine brightly in my eyes.

"I…love…you…" I whispered almost inaudibly; her face was stricken as blackness soon overcame. The last thing I saw was her eyes and beautiful face looking at me in pain.

_So this is how reality truly ends, _I thought bitterly before Death took me. _With no happy endings._

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hope you enjoyed it from the prince's POV; I did! LOL. Oh, I fiddled with Part One so you might want to go check it out and tell me if you still like it - the tweaks were only slight and I added a bit information on some parts and changed the ending a bit. 

**Oh, incase anyone's wondering, there is not a plan for another chapter or part to this. I don't want to kill it by adding on more and more before it turns into a story. So yeah, for now, it stays like this but if I do add, I don't know, a pre- or post- oneshot (with both of their point of views!), I'll have them under a different name so don't think this story will be added onto.**

Please review! Every review that I received made my day and made up for me failing a test, which made me depressed. Also, Iwant to know which part did you prefer, this one or the girl's POV.Keep reviewing; those who do, you honestly are amazing!


End file.
